


Silk and Leather

by Holly55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, DualFang, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly55/pseuds/Holly55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She picked one of the worst days to meet with you. She always does. It’s her pleasure to your pain; even though the roles usually wind up being switched by the end of the night. The way she entered your personal quarters gave you tell-tale sign of what it was exactly she was searching for, but of course, you wouldn’t give anything up without a fight. For a man who despises games, you’re still fairly good at playing them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Leather

You hate her teasing. Oh, you loathe it. It makes your blood boil like nothing else. Though, of course it should. If just the mere sight of her couldn't make your mood turn sour, then she would be doing a pretty poor job of keeping quadrant-mates. It bothered you how good she was at ruining your day. The confidence in her walk with just a hint of cockiness made it worse. It seemed as though no matter how hard you tried, no matter how hard you tried to complicate things, she saw a way through. Though, it’s sort of obvious to you now, how she manages to accomplish such tasks. It’s all a joke to her. A game. You despise games.

She picked one of the worst days to meet with you. She always does. It’s her pleasure to your pain; even though the roles usually wind up being switched by the end of the night. The way she entered your personal quarters gave you tell-tale sign of what it was exactly she was searching for, but of course, you wouldn't give anything up without a fight. For a man who despises games, you’re still fairly good at playing them. The little smirk she gave you from the corner of her lips made you twitch, though not enough to show it. You stayed relaxed, a calm and cool composure, whilst keeping your best poker-face. You wouldn't let an ounce of emotion show; a talent that you seem to have perfected over the sweeps. Although you usually do not like to admit, even she finds a way to make you crack.

Your lips curve into a frown as she moves behind you, raking her nails across your chest. She leans close, pressing herself against your back; grinning a wide, confident grin. Though you hated how cocky she could be, her confidence had to be one of the things you loved about her. You glance to the hand running across your chest and frown again, once again starting to get fed up with her teasing. She gave a dark chuckle close to your ear, the enticing yet aggravating sound creates bumps on your skin, irritating you further. She notices this, giving another low laugh as she strokes her other hand across your neck; her nails raking small and slow patterns, making you grimace, but shiver.

It seemed as though only mere moments had passed before you had her pinned against the nearest wall. Her smirk was still ever present as you leaned closer, giving a low growl. You had her wrists against the wall on either side of her head, leaving her immobile. You leaned close to her ear, whispering in it sensually before leaning down and biting her neck harshly. Her back arched off of the wall slowly, bumps rising on her skin as well as yours, making you grin wickedly. Her hands clenched into fists as you bit her again, a little harder now, and moved down her neck. She tried to pull her wrists away from the wall, but you weren't about to let her get away. You knew how she worked, tease her long enough and she’d be begging for it in no time. You just had to push her to her limit. She hitched one of her legs around your waist tightly, pulling you closer and pressing your hips against hers. You smirk and give small chuckle, glancing up at her face, which was twisted with anger and pleasure, making her look all the more irresistible. You growl a few words to her, making her jaw clench up. You felt her knee move to hit you in the gut, which you immediately moved your hand to stop her. She smirked once your hand was removed from her wrist, then reached over and grabbed a fist full of your hair, tugging your head up forcefully. She growled profanity at you before roughly pushing her lips to yours, practically feeling them bruise right then and there. Your small slip up had you internally cursing yourself for giving her the upper hand. You had to make sure it didn't happen again.

After what felt to be only seconds, you had her pinned on the floor, the majority of her body stripped down to bare skin. You had her covered in marks, and bruises; though you shared most of them on your own person. Her eyes narrowed into a hateful glare as you chuckled at her appearance and tossed a few words to her. She growled and managed to pry a hand out of your grip once more, reaching up and grabbing one of your horns. She yanked you down roughly, pressing her lips to yours with boiling anger. You pulled away quickly, tugging on her lip with your sharp teeth and leaving a decent gash in her lower lip. She glared again and licked over the bite, licking up some of the blood that trickled down her blue stained lips.  
“Fuck you,” She hissed through her teeth, making you chuckle again. You leaned down, a wide grin on your face as you whispered back to her.  
“I think what ya’ meant ta’ say, lass, was fuck me.” Within seconds she had you on your back, her hands pinning your arms down to the wood floors. You merely frowned at her, showing clear signs of displeasure at the new position.

“With pleasure.” She grinned, raking her talon like nails down the flesh of your forearm, leaving gashes that are sure to stay for a few weeks.

After what felt like hours of her mindless and aggravating teases, you had finally regained control. A hand holding her wrists above her head while the other scratched down her neck and torso as you repeatedly rammed her into the floor. She was biting her lip rather hard, trying her best not to give you the satisfaction of even a single moan. That only made you try even harder. You growled and bared your teeth at her, pulling out almost all the way, then slamming into her hard. She bit her lip harder, letting out a small, strangled noise as a bit of blood streamed down her chin from her lip. You leaned forward, licking it up and growling near her ear. She only bucks up into you harder, showing you she could take it, which made you grow even angrier. You thrust into her at an erratic rate, your hand clawing and digging into her side and trailing down to her hip, where you pushed your nails into her flesh. You bit at her neck again, leaving many bruises and marks across her. She continued to not make a sound, trying to prove to you she wouldn't be broken so easily. Suddenly you paused, stopping completely, save for the biting and scratching. She let out a short whine, releasing her bite on her lip and growling.  
“What are you doing..?” She panted, sounding a bit angry.

“Why did you just-“ You rammed into her again, making her let out a loud yelp of pain and pleasure. You smirked, knowing you had finally gotten her to break and continued at that pace, making her groans louder and more frequent. She balled her hands into fists, arching up against you; trying to get you off, but you simply wouldn't allow that.  
After hours of ruthlessly pailing each other into the floor boards, leaving quite the mess, you both had redressed in what you could. A few torn garments scattered the floor, making you smirk once again. You reached into the drawer of your desk and leaned back in your chair, placing the side of your foot on your knee and lighting up a cigar. She had her arms crossed and was facing you from a wall on the other side of the room. You lazily let the back of your head rest against the chair, lacing your fingers together and letting out a puff of smoke. She frowned as the smell hit her nostrils, making you grin even wider.

“Care fer one, lass?” She didn't respond; but simply turned her head up at the offer. You chuckled darkly, then sighed, letting more smoke blow from between your swollen lips. She gave a sigh and pushed away from the wall, walking over to you. It bothered you that, even after all that, she could still keep her same, confident strut. You looked up at her as she stopped in front of your desk, her hands on her hips.

“You weren't up to your norm,” She said simply,

“Wasn't as satisfactory as you used to be.” She sat down on the edge of your desk, looking down at the many papers strewn across it.

“I don’t aim ta’ please ye’,” You responded, leaning up and blowing some smoke at her.

“If ya’ hadn't noticed.” She chuckled softly, picking up a small paper from the corner of your desk and slipping it into her pocket, somehow managing not to attract your attention.

“No matter,” She started again, giving a small shrug and standing from her position on your desk, walking to the door.

“It’s not like I came here for that anyway.” You raised an eyebrow at her,

“Then what for?” She smirked, though you couldn't see it directly, you could hear it in her voice.

“Oh, just a small, minuscule piece of information,” She said, patting her pocket.

“It’s not like you’d need it all that much, anyway. Tata.” She mocked, quickly leaving your cabin without another word. You frowned, thinking over her parting words. Then, only minutes later, it hit you like a brick, making you quickly jump to the papers on your desk, not spotting among any of them that vital piece of information about her fleet’s next course. You growled and immediately stood, bursting through the door of your cabin to find her already sailing off. Of course. That woman was always one step ahead of you.

To her, it was all just a game. Oh, how you despised games.


End file.
